The present invention relates generally to random number generators and in particular to random bit source generators with bit conditioning.
The electronic generation of highly random numbers for cryptographic, simulation, or gaming applications largely depends on a sampled electronic bit source. An ideal random digital bit source yields only two values and should do so with exactly 50% probability that the value generated is a “0” or a “1”. Traditional true random generators rely on electrical noise generated by circuits. The simplest circuit uses a biased “noise” diode. The AC noise is amplified and converted into a digital number using an analog to digital converter. The result is a random source that may show a non-uniform probability distribution.
Conceptually, it also possible to amplify the “thermal noise” across a high value resistor, and convert this into a digital number. These random generation techniques are somewhat costly to implement, and need be tested and verified in temperature. They require amongst other constraints that the amplifier does not clip, otherwise the random quality is severely degraded.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a random number generator that effectively ensures a 50% 0/1 probability for a plurality of bits while overcoming the obstacles and shortcomings previously noted and recognized in the art.